Properties of Rubber and Embarrassment (Hunter x Hunter One Shot)
by Kirbydesu248
Summary: Killua and Gon are in an interesting predicament... It seems that Hisoka has developed a new aspect of his power, Bungee Gum- he can now attach it to two separate individuals. His lab rat? Our two young hunters, of course. Which can get them into some...interesting situations. Originally a short Tumblr piece. Review and let me know if you want me to continue with it!


"Gon! Will you quit it already?" The blushing white-haired assassin seethed, rubbing at his wrist to dull the pain. Icy eyes glared at the boy who, in turn, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, Killua. I thought I could break it this time."

"Well you didn't. So just stop trying. It's never going to break until Hisoka releases his Nen." Killua sighed, rubbing his temples, vaguely aware of Gon's left hand following his own right hand's movements. He sighed again. God, why do you hate me?

"Maybe this won't be so bad…" Killua looked at Gon incredulous.

"Won't be so bad? Gon, we can't even be three feet apart without the bungee gum recoiling! I mean, how are we going to take baths? Go to the bathroom? How are we supposed to fight if we run into any enemies?" Killua flailed his arms, the boy in front of him watching his own hand helplessly being tossed around. Killua growled when he noticed Gon not paying attention to him and smacked him over the head, earning a whine. "Gon, we literally can't live like this!"

"Well what exactly do you expect me to do about it?" Gon growled back, his forehead pressing up against the younger's. "In case you didn't notice, we're stuck!"

"I'm aware, idiot! That's the problem!"

"So what are we going to do? Just sit here until he comes back? If he comes back?" Gon shoved the boy, "You're the one who said he can't be trusted!"

"I don't know what I'm saying!" Killua shoved him back, frustrated. "We can't remove his Nen, we can't break it, and we're basically useless as long as it's attached to us." Not to mention it's going to be embarrassing as hell being stuck to this idiot for who knows how long. He flushed imagining the countless humiliating scenarios in his head.

"So… should we call him?" Gon asked, pulling his beetle phone out of his pocket. Killua blinked, staring at his friend as his mind blanked.

"Wait. You have his number?"

"Yeah, he called me a few times before. Remember?" Killua remained frozen and Gon snapped his fingers in front of his face, "Killua?"

"You mean to tell me that we could have called him this whole time?" He swatted his friend's hand away, gritting his teeth as he remembered the past two hours of fruitlessly trying to pull apart the bungee gum that connected the two boys' wrists. Gon laughed nervously.

"Well I didn't think about it until now!"

"Just call him, you idiot." Killua sighed, ignoring the glare directed towards him.

"Fine." He pouted, scrolling down to their tormenter's name. The boys waited impatiently as each dial tone passed through the phone's speaker.

"Hello, my precious unripe fruit. I'm afraid I can't come to the phone right now. I hope you enjoy your intriguing predicament. Till next time." Killua and Gon gave a visible shudder.

"He knew we'd call." Killua blanched, shaking his head. "The creep changed his voicemail just to toy with us. He's probably watching." He looked around half-heartedly, knowing that this was just a game to the clown.

"Um, Killua…"

"Man, this sucks. And he's still on that 'unripe fruit' thing?"

"Killua."

"And how is his bungee gum even working when it's not connected to him? That doesn't make any-"

"Killua!"

"Huh?" The white-haired boy faced Gon, immediately noticing his bloodstained cheeks, "Gon? What's-"

"I, um… I have to go to the bathroom…" Gon averted his eyes to the ground, cheeks burning brighter. Killua's own face mimicked Gon's as his eyes widened.

"Y-You're kidding." Gon shook his head. "No way."

"Killua I really have to go! Really bad!"

"Well hold it!"

"I can't!" Gon bit his lip and Killua silently begged the earth to swallow him.

"Hisoka!" Killua looked around frantically, seeing nothing but empty forest. "Come on! You had your fun! We give up!"

"Killua… I gotta go."

"H-Hisoka!" Killua yelled out one more time, desperate. But as he looked back at the poor boy trying to hold onto the contents of his bladder, he groaned in defeat. "F-F-Fine.."


End file.
